BFTOK Fan Fiction
BFTOK Fan Fiction Started: April 10th, 2015 BFTOK Fan Fiction Ended: Show owned by: 21tscott BFTOK Created by Alex Miter Season 2 will be starting soon Details of the Show Names of the Contestants: '''(In Alphabetical order non bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) 3DS, Bowling Ball, Candy, Chocolate, Disc, DS, Gamecube, Golf Club, Happy Block, IPad, Lazer Gun, Microphone, Pinball, Pizza, Pokeball, Red Spider, Rubber Ball '''How Challenges Work: 'Like in BFF '(battle for food good show by the way) Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: 'There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion:' How many Days: Whats BFF season 2 (it's amazing) The Contestants BFTOK_3DS_Pose.png|3DS BFTOK_Bowling Ball_Pose.png|Bowling Ball BFTOK_Candy_Pose.png|Candy BFTOK_Chocolate_Pose.png|Chocolate BFTOK_Disc_Pose.png|Disc DS.png|DS Gamecube.png|Gamecube Golf Club.png|Golf Club Happy Block.png|Happy Block Ipad.png|IPad Lazer Gun.png|Lazer Gun BFTOK_Microphone_Pose.png|Microphone Pinball.png|Pinball BFTOK_Pizza_Pose.png|Pizza BFTOK_Pokeball_Pose.png|Pokeball Red Spider.png|Red Spider BFTOK_Rubber_Ball_Pose.png|Rubber Ball How many people saw this I DID How many people like my show I Do I Don't sorry Should I do a season 2 of my show? Yes please Sure I guess Eh I don't care No sorry Defiantly Not sorry Episode 1: Race to the Goiky Canal (Final 17) All the contestants arrive by a boat and and stand on a dock. The contestants are confused becasuse they cant find the host. Microphone stands there in a awed face. No one can find the host Day 1 Microphone: ummm wheres the host ? Pinball: I don't know Rubber Ball: he has to be somewhere Golf Club: why is it a he it could be a she Pinball: true Pizza: SOMETIMES I FEEL IT'S YOU GUYS WHO ALWAYS RUIN SHOWS NOW ARE HOST HE OR SHE ISN'T HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bowling Ball: well he or she has to be somewhere *an orb falls from the sky *an explosion happens *everyone dies Bucket: and thats the end of the book children Little Girl: but it can't be who one the show Pinball: really were making it the Christmas special Bucket: yes duh oh hi my name is Bucket and i'm your host Lazer Gun: ok Bucket: now that your all here and hopefully the veiwers are not confused anymore you can all start talking because its the talking portion 3DS: we don't have teams yet Bucket: oh really ok here are the teams Pokeball: why do they get a extra person on there team Bucket: because there is a odd number of people so deal with it Bowling Ball: that's not fair Candy: life's not fare Lazer Gun: ughhhhhhh Pizza: so whens the chalange Bucket: tomarrow so get some sleep Microphone: awwwww That's the end of day 1 see you tomorrow Day 2 The contestants had a nice sleep except Pizza because of Pinball's annoying sleep walking and talking. He got mad and slept outside. Pizza: *wakes up* hello where am i *Pizza hears rustling Pizza: whose there? *An object comes out and says OL Pizza: hi i'm ol pizza and i'm here to porpose a challenge Pizza: i'm not the host you have to go ask Bucket OL Pizza: ok well where is he Pizza: back at the camp OL Pizza: can you take me there Pizza: i don't know where it is? OL Pizza: awwwwww *OL Pizza leaves to go back to Object Land (Back At The Camp) Microphone: When's the challenge Bucket: Right now. This challenge is to take one of these 2 ships: Overseas Atalmar.jpg|Oil Tanker Overseas Altamar Marjete Marsilla.jpg|Marjete Marsilla Then, once you took the ship, you must ride it across the Goiky Canal. There, once you made it across the canal, there is a finish ribbon which says, "Rip This Ribbon To Win". Once you made it to the island, rip it. The first team who rips the ribbon wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Ready? DS: no Bucket: GOOOY!!!!! Lazer Gun: Okay team we should take the Marjete Marsilla Pizza: Good idea Microphone: I guess we have the Overseas Altamar Bowling Ball: *sigh* (On the Goiky Canal) Lazer Gun: Why is this taking so long? Pizza: idk Chocolate: hmmm the ship seems to be going slow 3DS: I agree Chocolate there is something wrong Happy Block: I'll go check Candy: GO HAPPY BLOCK!!!! Happy Block: The motor isn't starting Red Spider: TURN ON THE MOTOR!!!! Happy Block: Okay Okay! Geeesh! (Motor turns on) All: WHEEEEEEE!!!!!! (In team 2's Boat) Microphone: Our motor turned on automatically! Bowling Ball: Great! Pokeball: I hope to see my friends Rubber Ball: I agree (1 Minute Later) (In Team 1's Boat) Gamecube: Look! I see the finish line! Disc: OH NO!! DS: what is it disc Disc: Team 2 is catching up! DS: Should we stop the motor Disc: yes (Motor Turns Off) DS: we're at the finish line! Gamecube: ok (DS rips ribbon) Lazer Gun: yay we won! Pizza: yay! Bucket: DS won for his team, AKA Team 21tscott Bucket: So Team Charlieissocoollike is up for elimination tomorrow! Goodnight That's the end of Day 2 see you tomorrow Day 3 Bucket: it's time for the elimination! Singers: dadadadadadada ELIMINATION TIME! (At the elimination) Bucket: ok guys you lost so it's time for one of you to be eliminatied Microphone: so do we vote Bucket: yes *Everyone votes Bucket: ok since i'm evil i'll show who voted who Everyone: WHAT!!!! Pinball: WHAT?!?!?!?! I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!!! Bucket: time to go to the loser corner or lc for short IPad ha lc i get it Bucket: no pune intended *Bucket flings Pinball to the LC Pinball: NOOOOOOOO Bucket: until next time now go to bed you idiots it's twelve o clock at night geez stay up late why don't you That's the end of Day 3 see you tomorrow Episode 2: Barriers and Pitfalls (Final 16) Last time on BFTOK Fan Fiction all 17 contestants arrived at the empty no island with no host. They were all confused. Then a orb falls from the sky and kills all off them. Then you realized it was a story and that it was the Christmas Special. So then you see all of them back on the island. Where they soon find out Bucket is there host.They talked for there talking portion. They to sleep. Pizza wakes up and randomly sleeps outside and finds an object named OL Pizza. They talked. The challenge was to ride a boat to the Goiky Canal. Team 1 Won. And Team 2 Eliminates Pinball. And he gets sent to the Loser Corner or lc for short no pun intended. Now only 16 remain in this show for the Million Dollars. What will happen now find out now of BFTOK Fan Fiction. Day 4 (In Team 1's Cabin) Lazer Gun: hmm with Pinball gone i'm probably next, i need some allies but who Lazer Gun: Pizza! Where is Pizza Chocolate: he's at the mess hall Lazer Gun: thanks chocolate (At The Mess Hall) Lazer Gun: *says from across the room* Pizza Pizza: Hi Lazer Gun Lazer Gun: Pizza be in an alliance with me Pizza: ok Lazer Gun: great i have an alliance (In the LC) Pinball: i'm so lonely (At The Beach) 3DS: hi Happy Block Happy Block: hi 3DS 3DS: Say Happy Block do you know who's going to win BFTOK Fan Fiction? Happy Block: No, why do you ask? 3DS: well everyone here is kind of bossy. Except for me and you. Happy Block: awwwwwwwwww!! 3DS: I don't like you. Happy Block: oh. That's the end of Day 4 see you tomorrow Day 5 Category:Fan Fiction Pages